Saved by Unexpected
by Kpop TOP
Summary: Bella has been forced to move, because she is not good enough to be someones imprint. Oh and that her father doesn't want her here anymore. How will she fold herself together after another heartbreak and who will save her and make her see true love?
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Saved by Unexpected Bella and Paul

Sam: You called?

Elders: We did, we have a problem

Sam: What kind of problem? Did something happen in Rez?

Elders: No, but its Jake, he will imprint on Bella Swan.

Sam: _, um and? It's good he loves her.

Elders: No it's not good, she is a pale face she cannot be a wife, mate and a soul mate to the future Alpha. He has to be with someone strong, a girl which would be able to be with both Jacob AND his wolf. The wolf in Jacob is strong and fierce, he will not admit that Bella is Jacobs imprint he will destroy her and this will hurt Jacob.

Sam: Jacob can control his wolf.

Elders: When it comes to imprinting and the wolf, Jacob will lose control; you know that when you find your imprint your wolf overtakes control for some time. Jacob might love Bella but the love that he has for her now will be nothing when he actually does imprint on her the wolf Will do something to hurt her.

Sam: So what do we do?

Elders: He must Not see Bella Swan. So he can't imprint on her.

Sam: That is impossible, I had to order him with the Alpha command to stop seeing her and to have any contact with her because he might hurt her or he will give away the truth about our pack. He will find a way to see her.

Elders: It's for the best, Alpha has to be strong, but in order to be strong he has to have a strong imprint, someone from Quileute. It cannot be a pale face; the line of Alphas has to stay strong to protect our land and our people.

Sam: But if Jake doesn't imprint on Bella now, how will he imprint on someone else if there is only one imprint in the whole world?

Elders: This is the hard part and the one we do not enjoy. Bella Swan will have to leave.

Sam: Ok, so she will leave but Jake will be heartbroken. I don't think he will want to imprint on anyone after that.

Elders: When she leaves he will be sad but with time he will heal, and our Shaman will make a ritual that will make imprint to lose its power.

Sam: That actually can be done? You can break anyone's imprint here?

Elders: We would never break an imprint. The only situation we are forced to do this is when it concerns Alpha.

Sam: You're saying that Bella will have to go away, but for how long?

Elders: _ Bella Swan will have to leave for ever and to never comeback.

Sam: _ For ever? But how will she be able to do that? She has a father here and her friends!

Elders: We know. That is why there will be a bonfire soon and Charlie will be invited, on that bonfire night we will tell him our secret and explain why it is best for his daughter to move away.

Sam: Bella is his daughter he won't agree to this. Billy you know that.

Elders: We have considered this, this is why there will be an additional story that will be told. I am sure you know this story Sam. The story of the 'La morte dell'anima gemella'.

Sam gasps: But the story… you can't tell it to Charlie, he won't…'

Elder cut his sentence ' This is why we are telling him, he will be scared for her and he will make his only daughter to go, to keep her safe.'

Sam: But…

Elders: It has to be done to protect out people, we need to have a strong leader, a leader that will not to have to worry about his imprint every second, to wait for her to fall or stumble. Or leave one of the pack to protect her.

Sam: But what if it doesn't work? And Jake imprints on Bella?

Billy: I love my son Sam I want what is best for him and by imprinting on Bella he will be happy but if the wolf hurts her Jacob won't forgive himself, I want him to be happy. Bella can't give him that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Basically Edward has left with the family leaving Bella in the woods; this is a few months after the 'tragic incident'.**

Another day, another boring and lifeless day. Waking up, getting dressed, cooking breakfast for Charlie so I could feel tiny amount useful somehow. And all of this is because They left, He left me in the woods, my best friend left me without saying goodbye.

Just because Jasper wanted to eat me but I don't blame him I never will. I don't even understand how anyone else from the Cullen family could blame him. His is a vampire after all, it is his instinct to attack and kill a human. A human which is bleeding, bleeding because of a paper cut. How pathetic.

'**Good morning Bells'** said Charlie while stretching and yawning obviously he had a late shift in the station.

'**Morning dad, you look tired'**

He actually looked surprised to see me talking more than one word answer. I need to start living; I can't be depressed for the rest of my life.

'**Yeah, investigating another missing case in Seattle'**

My stomach dropped, my hands started to shake so badly that I had to put the wooden spoon down with which I was turning bacon over, I turned around to face Charlie and I could feel the dread and fear coming up. How could I forget about Victoria? I was so caught up in mourning the loss of my supposed to soul mate I ignored everything in my life.

'**How many murders were there?' **Charlie seeing my interest in something started to tell me the news I did Not want to hear.

'**Last time it was 15 people missing, people disappear there practically every day.'**

'**15?'**

Why would Victoria kill so many people in one go? She attracts too much attention to herself, and this could attract attention of Volturi. Feeling faint I took a big breath and felt a little better. Figures, I was again holding my breath.

'Dad, I'm gonna go now'

'Bells, its too early to go to school'

'I know I just want to drive to the shop before going to school'

'Alright kid, just be careful, people been talking about huge wolfs in the forest'

Huh? I need to pay more attention to the life I am in, they will not come back, they didn't love me, and they don't care. This is my new mantra 'Didn't love, don't care and not coming back'.

'Alright dad, I'll be careful and I have no reason to go looking for huge wolfs'

I smiled at him. Smile, something I haven't done for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

I got into my old truck, started it up and again it gave a loud roar to which I became so accustomed to. The drive to the Mikes shop was not going to take too much time, so I decided to drive around for a bit around Forks and La Push to clear my head and figure some sort of plan on how to get back into life that I have been ignoring for the past months.

I need to feel something not just emptiness, I need to live a life of a teenager and at least try not to worry 24/7 about Victoria and all dangers in my life and especially I need to stop thinking about that damned family of veggie vampires.

As I drove near La Push a sudden memories came to me about Jake and all other guys that I actually miss, the sudden revelation that I miss Jake, my friend, my best friend was so sudden and scary in a way that I stopped the truck. I took a big breath in and let it out and repeated the process for a few times to calm myself down. I need to see him, I want to talk to him and get at least one friend back. I saw I sudden flash of red in the forest and turned to look at it and I think I saw a very large wolf running away into the forest further in. I had an urge to step out of the car and walk into the woods after the wolf but remembering what Charlie said I stayed inside the car.

I looked at the watch on my cell phone and was surprised that if I don't hurry up I will be late to school, I was here at La Push for at least an hour, I guess I zoned out again, I need to stop this.

I started up the truck again and started heading to school. And I promised myself that I will start to live again and now Nothing will stop me from reaching my goal, nothing, not even the flame head.

By saying this I felt like a ton has just been lifted of my shoulders and gave me strength. The revelation was so welcome that I burst laughing in the middle of the hallway of school and I did not care who looked.

I saw Angela walking towards me and I straightened my shoulders and faced her and smiled a real smile. HA take this Eddie.

'Hey Bella, are you ok?' Asked Angela looking concerned, no wonder I was a literal zombie for months and now I laugh in the middle of the hallway, people must think that Bella Swam finally lost all her marbles.

'Hey Ange, I'm good actually, really good, I'm sorry I was such a pain for the past few months.'

'It's ok, E... He just left and you were alone, I get it, it's good to finally have you back.'

'I know it is isn't it? I feel like I want to go shopping or go to the cinema, will you go with me?'

Angela looked surprised at my question, because normally I hate shopping and going out, but this is new me and I need a change of scenery, because if you just stay at home all the time it kind of gets to you, I even know how many tiles there are on the floor and that's just plain weird.

'Yeah sure, are You sure?'

'Yep totally I need new clothes'

The statement made Angela laugh; I smiled because yippee I made up with one friend already and the day only started. One thing of the check list.

And then I saw behind Angela Jessica walking towards us with Mike. Ok, time to tick another thing of the list; Get the point across to Mike that I will never date him, ever. Jessica walked up to us and smiled her sweet smile and asked Angela.

'How's Bella today?' Ok I know I was out of it for a few months, but I did not turn invisible.

'I am here you know' Jessica looked at me shocked but got herself together pretty quickly.

'Oh, sorry, I just thought that you were in the zombie mood'

'Ahhh, it's okay you can talk to me now, I'm good'

The bell rang and I looked at Angela and asked her if she wants to go to class now, because we have the same class together.

'Yeah, let's go'

As we were about to walk away I turned around and made sure that Jessica's shock does not wear off for the rest of the day.

'Jess, you know the Tyler guy from rugby team?'

'Yeah, why?'

'Oh, no reason it's just that his girlfriend was shouting at him about a very very bright pink lip stick. And I just kind of suggested to her that you're the only one in the school who wears such lipstick, so I suggest that you stay low for the day, because she said something about cutting your hair off and something else. You know how she I really protective of her boyfriend.'

Jessica turned from white to green in a matter of seconds, because everybody knew what happens to the girls that make out with Jen's boyfriends. And let me tell you it's not pretty.

I walked away with satisfaction and a bounce in my step. Angela turned towards me and asked.

'What was that about?'

'I was joking, Jen doesn't know anything, it's just annoying that she gets off everything she does and besides it was fun.'

'You surprise me Bella.'

'I surprise myself.' And a flash back of the red wolf floated into my head and stayed there for the rest of the day.

In the room that was so darkly lit, the Elders have made a final decision of the future of Bella Sawn. She has to leave Forks forever. She cannot come back, she cannot come here for visits, she cannot see her friends especially Jake in order to save the tribe. Isabella Swan is officially banned from Forks forever.

_**Okay I am really really sorry that I haven't updated for a long, but the exams are so soon and I had so much work it's unbelievable. And I do understand that this is not a very good excuse. I hope you like this chapter and thank you everyone for reviews, they make my day. If anyone has any things that they would like to be in a story, please tell them to me and I promise I will put them into the story.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry it was about 6 months that I have not updated this story, I'm afraid that I will not be able to continue this story. Because of my health issues I am spending a lot of my time in hospital going through chemo therapy and I feel really bad that you have to wait for new chapters to come out.

This is why I decided that if anyone wants to take my story and continue it I would be very happy and grateful. I would love to see someone else's version of this story. This story is only starting and you can change it any way as you want. As long as it is not a pairing of Bella and Edward, then I am a happy person. I could use some cheering up lately.

Anyway I hope someone can continue this story. If someone wants to do this then write that you want to take the story in the review or you can send me the Private Message and I will then officially close this story and the last chapter will say where you can read the new owners continuation of this story.

I will look forward to the news.

P.S Thank You to all people who reviewed on this short 3 chapters, I appreciate each and every review. Thank you to: RoyalLady9099, Vampir3.S3duction, twimama77, paulswolfgirl2355, 01katie, Babysis64, kouga's older woman x3, Daddys little crazy bitch, paulswolfgirl2355, Vampir3.S3duction, Tianna Silver, tinkerbear10, Babysis64 x2, NurseKaytie, leezerlisa.


End file.
